The Shandy Box
by typewriterandtea
Summary: The home of all of my Sharon/Andy prompt pieces. Prompts can be left in my tumblr ask box, @littlemarieantoinette
1. Jealousy

Welcome to the home of all my Andy/Sharon prompts. Lately, I've received a ton of these on tumblr through various tags and other means, so I've decided that I'm going to post them all here. Most will be one shots and fairly short, but I hope to keep this updated fairly often. If you have a prompt, feel free to leave it in my tumblr ask box.

* * *

 _" **Wait a minute. Are you jealous**?" - captainbadassmarshmallowfluff on Tumblr_

* * *

Andy had smelt blood the second he had heard Sharon's enthusiastic cry of " _Nick_!" as she launched herself from her seated position against his desk and swiftly into the open arms of the well-dressed grey haired man.

Sharon had certainly never been that excited to see him.

When the man produced a bouquet of sun kissed peonies - Sharon's favourite flower - Andy was seeing red. Who was this man? Who did he think he was that gave him the right to show up to Sharon's work unannounced with such an ostentatious bouquet of flowers?

Andy watched the exchange between the pair. How Sharon's hand was wrapped through his arm while she held the bouquet in the crook of her other arm. Her eyes were trained in the man's face, the corners of her lips curled up in a telling smile. She had looked at him like that before.

If Sharon had a boyfriend, she would have told him, wouldn't she? Though why would she have told him? He was nothing more than her friend and work colleague - or was he something more? They had danced around the line of between friendship and 'something more' for longer than he would care to admit.

As Nick excused himself to answer his phone, Andy took that moment to move towards Sharon as she inspected the soft petals of her bouquet. "Who's he?" Andy demanded, his tone sharper than he had intended it to be as he folded his arms in front of him defensively.

"Nick is an old friend from college - he's in town for a few days and he's taking me out to dinner tonight" Sharon admitted, her eyes dancing over to the man that hovered at the side of the room, engaged in an intense business conversation with the person on the other end of the line. Andy followed her gaze towards the man, who seemed to be the embodiment of the exact sort of man that Andy had expected Sharon to date.

Tall. Well dressed. Career centred. Prim and proper.

In Andy's mind, flowers and dinner meant a date - and not just a first date.

"Wait a minute, are you jealous?" Sharon asked, raising her eyebrow as she took a step back to get a better look at her Lieutenant's face, her own face portraying a look of amusement.

Oh, Andy.

Andy couldn't find any words. Was he jealous? Yes. Was he going to tell her that? Hell no.

Sharon shook her head as she placed the bouquet down onto his desk, resting her hand on her hip as she looked straight at Andy. "Nick and I are just friends, Andy" She confessed, having sensed that Andy had once again jumped to his own conclusions on the situation. "But still..." He began to protest, moving his hands to signal between Sharon and Nick. Men didn't just buy flowers for a 'friend' unless they wanted something else.

"Andy, you have nothing to worry about" Sharon assured him, resting her hand on his arm as she considered the affect his jealousy must be having on his blood pressure.

"How do you know that, Sharon?" Andy demanded, sighing heavily as he dropped his hands to his sides. "You're a very attractive woman, Sharon" He concluded, doubting that there was any sane man in the world who would turn down the chance to take Sharon Raydor out on a date and wine, dine and charm her.

"Andy" Sharon chuckled as she rolled her eyes, nodding her head towards the salt and peppered haired man that appeared at the door of the murder room. "Nick has a husband" She revealed in a mocking whisper, as though she was giving away the world's best kept secret.

Andy stood frozen on the spot, his lips parted as his eyes darted from Sharon to Nick and then back again. Sharon had silently wished that she had a camera to take a picture of the look of utter shock and disbelief on his face. Her infectious giggle echoed around the room as she headed down to the break room to find a vase for her flowers.

Perhaps they could change their dinner reservation from three to four.


	2. Kiss Me

**"Kiss Me" / Prompted by captainbadassmarshmallowfluff**

" _Kiss me_ " Sharon whispered as she appeared behind Andy. If it wasn't for the look of sheer horror and shock that had slapped itself across Provenza's face, Andy would have thought that this was just another one of his dreams; where kisses and midnight dinner dates were a regular occurrence.

Glancing over Sharon's shoulder, he took sight of the shadowy figure inside Sharon's office and immediately his blood started to boil.

Jack.

Could that man not just get the message? He had tormented Sharon for over two decades, and if it wasn't for the fear of losing his job, Andy wouldn't have protested to using the corrupt lawyer as target practice at the shooting range.

If Sharon wanted him to kiss her, then he was darn well going to kiss her; audience or not audience.

"Jeez Gods!" Provenza shirked as Andy leaned down to steal Sharon's perky pink lips into a kiss, his hand sneaking around her back to pull her closer to him.

As he pulled away, Andy was expecting Sharon to turn on her heel and go back to Jack, using him as some trojan horse to get what she wanted out of her former husband. Instead, Sharon herself was full of surprises. Resting her hand on his cheek, she smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling with amusement as she dropped a kiss on his other cheek, making no effort to move out of his arms.

Jack cleared his throat as he arrived beside the couple. "I guess you really were telling the truth then" He confessed, having rebuked her earlier claims that she was _'well and truly over the idiotic man who had stolen the best years of her life_ ' by saying that he wouldn't believe it until he saw it for his own eyes. He had always suspected that there was something going on between Sharon and Andy - even a blind man could see their apparent attraction to each other - but Sharon followed the rules to the last letter.

Clutching his hand over his thumping heart, Provenza stood from his seat, following Jack's lead towards the door. "Flynn, you're paying my therapist bills after this" Provenza called over his shoulder as he went in search of something strong, and extremely stiff, for him to drink.

"You know, if you had wanted me to kiss you, then you should have asked me earlier" Andy reminded her, earning a playful slap on the chest from Sharon, who hummed before glancing up at him again. "You told Jack we were dating?" Andy asked, having expected that their supposed relationship was what Jack had refused to believe before the kiss.

"Well, I guess dinners several times a week - and everything else we do - accounts to dating" Sharon teased, but with a hint of seriousness in her voice as she thought back to Christmas and the exchange between Rusty and Nicole.

Though Sharon had never expected that it would be Jack who would push her over the edge to make their ' _just friends - good friends_ ' relationship into something else.


	3. Come Over Here and Make Me

_When I saw this prompt line, a few ideas came to me, but this one just begged to be written. I had a similar experience to Sharon in this one shot, hence where the idea came from, but let's just say that she got a better outcome than I did._

* * *

 ** _"Come Over Here and Make Me" -_** _ **captainbadassmarshmallowfluff** _**_and Maroondoll1_**

* * *

"Come over here and make me" Sharon baited, her hands rested firmly on her hip as she threw her best glare towards the man who had been calling her name for the past five minutes.

"Oh, please Sharon!" The youngest of Nicole's stepsons, James, called as he kept his armbands above the water while trying to swim to the edge of the pool. Raising her eyebrow, Sharon crossed her arms as she squinted her eyes. Trust Andy to drag the children into it. "Pretty please!" The eldest boy, Patrick, called for the other end of the pool as he returned to surface of the water.

Nicole and her husband had flew out to Florida for the wedding of one of Nicole's college roommates, leaving Andy to look after the boys. He had lasted all of thirty six hours before he gave into the boys pleas and called Sharon. They had grown accustomed to seeing Sharon at family gatherings with Andy, and naturally asked about the woman when he arrived to the house without her.

Sharon shook her head defiantly as she leaned back in the sun-chair. Even if she was in her swimming suit, she wasn't about to get her hair went after having it cut this morning. "Okay then" Andy announced defiantly, making his way over to the steps that led out of the pool and over to the row of sun-chairs.

"Don't even consider it Andy" Sharon protested, pulling her tortoise Chanel sunglasses off her face, abandoning them on the table next to her on top of her magazines as Andy made his way towards her sun-chair. "You told me to come over and make you, so that's what I'm doing" He insisted, hovering over the woman with a playful smirk dancing on his lips. Looking up at the man with a slight hint of amusement, Sharon folded her arms while curling her legs up under her. "Fine then, make me" She teased, remotely aware of the two boys giggling in the pool as they watched their step-grandfather attempt to coax Sharon into the water.

Ignoring any protest from his back, Andy reached down to grab a hold of Sharon's hand, pulling her up from the sun-chair in one swift motion. "Andy, if you get my hair wet then I swear..." The rest of Sharon's plea was drowned out by a series of contagious laughing as Andy all but dragged her into the water, deliberately letting the bottom of her curls soak up the water.

Glaring at the man, Sharon glanced over his shoulder at the boys as they tried their best to swim towards them. "You owe me, Andy" She insisted, trying to appear as serious as possible, but the curled smile on her lips said something else entirely. "I'll pay for dinner" He proposed, before they were bombarded by the boys, each trying to splash the older man. "You better" She concluded, moving forward to drop a short kiss on his cheek, letting her lipstick mark his skin before she swim around him, content to watch the man attempt to fight against the boys splashing.


	4. The Paint's Supposed To Go Where?

(Well exams are over and I've had a few days to relax before getting back into writing. I still have a few prompts to finish that we sent into my ask box, but if you ever come across a prompt that you'd like me to write, then feel free to leave it in my ask box on tumblr littlemarieantoinette

Again, this is another fluffy little one shot, because I'm just in a fluffy little mood at the moment :) this happens in the same timeline as the previous one shot

Prompt: "The Paint's Supposed To Go Where?" - submitted by cmmlovr )

* * *

Sharon's hands were covered in periwinkle blue paint, her hair tied up in a bun at the crown of her head, with the sleeves of an old coral red blouse rolled up to her elbows.

"The paint's supposed to go where?"

Andy asked, with a raised eyebrow, glancing down at his paint-clad attire. The painting had started out well, with himself reaching the top of the nursery's walls while Sharon sat cross-legged on the floor, working on the tinniest holes. It had all been fine until the boys got involved, too excited about the ever-nearing arrival of their baby sister to be content with simply watching Andy and Sharon.

"Everywhere!"

Patrick giggled to himself as he stood up on his tiptoes, trying with all his might to reach the last piece of white wall. James contented himself with filling the roller rush with paint before flicking the brush towards Andy, adding polka dot spots to the man's LAPD t-shirt.

Nicole had asked Sharon for her help with picking out furniture for the baby's nursery, and as always, Sharon went the extra mile. She insisted on painting the nursery, refusing to let Nicole splash out a small fortune for a professional painter while reminding her that inhaling paint fumes wasn't ideal for a woman who was eight months pregnant.

Where Sharon went, Andy was never far behind.

Andy had originally intended to keep an eye on the boys before he caved in and helped Sharon paint. It took less than half an hour for the boys to join them.

"As long as it doesn't end up in my hair - or on the floor - then I don't care" Sharon concluded, dipping her paint in the bucket before washing it across the wall.

She wondered just how much of the paint would actually end up on the wall.


	5. Comfort Hug

I got a prompt from an anon on Tumblr to simply write a 'comfort hug'. All prompts should be sent to my ask box on Tumblr and I will try my hardest to get a response up ASAP. Also, is anyone else just a little too excited for tonight's episode?

* * *

It wasn't the first time that a case had taken an emotional toll on them all.

This one was more difficult than most; hitting them all close to home.

An alcoholic, lack lustre father had tried to get back at his ex-wife for trying to divorce him; their six year old son and sixteen month old daughter had gotten caught in the cross fire, rather literally.

Andy had once been the alcoholic, always absent father. Sharon had once been the struggling wife and devoted mother to a son and daughter.

He didn't knock on her door, knowing that when the lights were off, the blinds shut and the heavy aroma of coffee hanging in the air, that Sharon was in a metaphorical state of mourning. Pushing the door open slowly, he kept his eyes fixed on Sharon. She was leaning back on her chair, her eyes closed as she used her fingertips to massage her left temple. Sharon could feel his presence the second he walked into the room.

"I thought you had gone with the others for a drink" Sharon confessed, the irony of her statement not going unnoticed by either party. Opening her eyes, she sat up straight as she sighed heavily. "You know what I mean" She said, her eyes glancing over the photos of the once happy family, all too reminiscence of both her own and Andy's.

"I'm not Jack, Sharon" Andy reminded her, saying what was on both their minds. He was trying to make up for the past, trying to be a proper father to his children - and by extension, Sharon's children as well, particularly Rusty. Andy had left his past behind him, while Jack appeared to be intent on reliving it all again. Andy had learnt from his mistakes, while Jack never had. Andy was intent on making up for lost time, Jack appeared to be making up for lost drinking time.

Standing from her seat, Sharon walked towards him, shaking her head as she tried to find the right words. "Sharon…just come here" Andy insisted, though his words were soft and comforting. As he held his arms out for her, Sharon stepped into his arms with no delay. Over the last few months, she had become used to being in his arms, his gentle touch. Now, it was like a second nature.

"I know Andy, you couldn't be two more different sides of the same coin" She concluded, her lips curling up in a smile as she rested her head down on his shoulder. "Come on, we both need something to eat." She decided, staying in his arms for a moment longer than usual before she pulled away.

No, Andy most certainly was not like Jack.


End file.
